wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Upiór z Eldbergu
|Zleceniodawca = Jorund |Lokacje = Arinbjorn |Start = Arinbjorn |Koniec = Arinbjorn |Nagroda = Do ustalenia, 260 |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon |Obraz = Tw3 The Phantom of Eldberg.jpg }} ' Upiór z Eldbergu' – wiedźmińskie zlecenie występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Ogłoszenie Skoro czytać potrafisz, to czytaj uważnie. Na Eldbergu pojawił się upiór, który zasnuł całą wyspę mgłą i zgasił światło w latarni morskiej. Jeśli w boju z duchami zaprawiony nie jesteś, to trzymaj się od Eldbergu z dala, bo nie znajdziesz tam skarbów ni chwały, tylko pewną śmierć. Jeśli zaś stawiałeś już czoła podobnym zmorom, tedy wiedz, że ja, Jorund z Arinbjorn, z własnej kiesy wyłożę złoto za przegnanie duchów z ziem naszego klanu. Wpis w dzienniku Geralt dowiedział się, że wioska Arinbjorn miała problem z upiorem, który nawiedził położoną u jej brzegów wysepkę Eldberg. Nikogo by ten kawałek nagiej skały nie interesował, gdyby nie to, że to na niej znajdowała się latarnia morska, która po pojawieniu się ducha przestała świecić. To z kolei oznaczało, że bezpieczne zawinięcie do portu Arinbjorn nocą graniczyło z niemożliwością. Zadaniem wiedźmina było przepędzić zmorę — i dowiedzieć się, jaki los spotkał latarnika. Okazało się, że potworem z Eldbergu był Pokutnik —groźna zmora, która nawiedzała szczególnie niegodziwych grzeszników. Geraltowi nie udało się ustalić, czyje występki ściągnęły tego ducha, ale też nie za to mu płacono. Z pomocą latarnika Mikkjala pokonał upiora, po czym zgłosił się po nagrodę. — Jaskier Polecenia * Porozmawiaj o zleceniu z Jorundem z Arinbjorn. * Zbadaj wyspę Eldberg i odszukaj latarnika Mikkjala. * Zbadaj latarnię morską przy użyciu wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Porozmawiaj z Mikkjalem o Pokutniku. * Przeczytaj list znaleziony w latarni. * Broń się przed Pokutnikiem, dopóki Mikkjal nie rozpali latarni. * Zabij Pokutnika. * Weź trofeum z Pokutnika. * Zgłoś się po nagrodę do Jorunda. Przebieg zlecenia Geralt, przeglądając tablice ogłoszeniowe w Kaer Trolde lub we wsi Arinbjorn, znajduje zlecenie od Jorunda, w którym opisuje, że na wyspie Eldberg pojawił się upiór. Biały Wilk rozmawia ze zleceniodawcą, aby otrzymać więcej informacji na temat zlecenia. Mężczyzna opowiada, że zgasło światło palące się na latarni na wyspie Eldberg, a bez niego statki nie mogą zawijać do portu w Arinbjorn. Wysłano tam dwóch mężczyzn, aby sprawdzili, co się dzieje, ale nie wrócili, tak samo słuch zaginął o latarniku Mikkjalu. Dlatego sam Jorund postanowił udać się na wyspę wraz ze swoją grupą wojowników. Jednak kiedy zobaczyli upiora, wszyscy zawrócili. Wiedźmin przyjmuje zlecenie, ustala nagrodę i wyrusza na poszukiwania latarnika. Na wyspie Geralt zauważa gęstą mgłę. Idąc, dalej zauważa stojącą chatę, a jej gospodarzem jest Mikkjal. Latarnik opowiada, że kiedy zgasł płomień w latarni, ten udał się do swojego domu po olej, aby rozpalić go na nowo, ale kiedy chciał wrócić na latarnię, zobaczył gęstą mgłę i upiora. Biały Wilk postanawia zbadać okolice latarni. Mikkjal daje wiedźminowi klucz, aby mógł dokładanie zbadać budowlę. Biały Wilk, chcąc wejść do latarni, zauważa symbole na ścianie, które świadczą, że wyspa jest obłożona klątwą i że latarnik jest bezpośrednio z nią związany. Pokutnik, przebywający na wyspie nie zniknie, dopóki Mikkjal nie rozpali sam ognia w latarni, a Geralt go nie pokona. Wiedźmin udaje się do wnętrza budowli, a tam na piętrze znajduje list do latarnika. W wiadomości jest informacja o tym, że Mikkjal zmówił się z ludźmi, żeby gasił latarnie, a oni będą łupić zniszczone na mieliźnie statki. Geralt udaje się do latarnika i mówi mu, żeby rozpalił ogień w latarni, bo dzięki temu Pokutnik przestanie być niepokonany. Po drodze zostają zaatakowani przez upiory. Mikkjal biegnie rozpalić ogień, a wiedźmin broni się przed napastnikami. Po chwili mężczyzna rozpala światło i upiór traci na sile, dzięki czemu Biały Wilk jest w stanie go pokonać. Po pojedynku wiedźmin zabiera trofeum z Pokutnika i decyduje co zrobić z latarnikiem. Geralt może: * wygnać Mikkjala z wyspy * pozwolić mu zostać, aby dalej pełnił swoją funkcję Niezależnie od decyzji Biały Wilk udaje się do Jorunda, aby otrzymać zapłatę za wykonane zadanie. en:Contract: The Phantom of Eldberg ru:Заказ: Призрак с Эльдберга Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zlecenia w grze Wiedźmin 3